Gremlins 2: The New Batch
Gremlins 2: The New Batch is a 1990 American horror comedy film, and the sequel to Gremlins (1984). The story continues the adventures of the creature Gizmo, who spawns numerous small monsters when wet. In the first film, Gizmo's offspring rampaged through a small fictional town. In Gremlins 2, Gizmo multiplies within a skyscraper in New York City. The new creatures thus pose a serious threat to the city should they be able to leave the building, and much of the story involves the human characters' efforts to prevent this disaster. Plot After the death of his owner Mr. Wing, the mogwai Gizmo becomes the guinea pig of mad scientists working at Clamp Enterprises, an automatic state-of-the-art office building in Manhattan, run by eccentric billionaire Daniel Clamp. At the mercy of the chief researcher Dr. Catheter, Gizmo's rescued by his friend Billy Peltzer and his fiancee Katie, both who work at Clamp Enterprises. Clamp quickly befriends Billy upon being impressed by his skills in concept design, also sparking the interest of Billy's superior Marla Bloodstone. Gizmo is left in the office, where he gets wet and spans new mogwai, including Mohawk. They eat after midnight, turning into gremlins. While Mohawk tortures Gizmo, the other Gremlins cause the fire sprinklers to go off in a cooking show's studio and spawn a Gremlin army that throws the building into chaos. Billy decides to lure the Gremlins into the lobby, where sunlight will kill them; Clamp escapes outside to cover the front of the building in a giant sheet depicting nighttime, to trick them. The Gremlins devour serums in the lab; one becomes the intelligent Brain Gremlin, who plans to use a genetic sunblock serum to immunize the group to sunlight. Another Gremlin becomes pure electricity, which Billy traps in Clamp's answering machine, all the while "Grandpa Fred" catches the chaos on camera, broadcasting it to the world; he dreams of being a proper anchorman but only works at Clamp Enterprises as the host of a late night horror show. Murray Futterman, Billy's neighbor from Kingston Falls visiting New York City, encounters a bat Gremlin the Brain Gremlin used the serum on; he covers it with cement, effectively turning into a gargoyle. Murray sneaks inside the Clamp building to aid Billy. Billy and the chief of security Forster team up, but Forster is stalked by a female gremlin attracted to him. Mohawk finishes torturing Gizmo and devours a spider serum, transforming into a monstrous half-Gremlin half-spider hybrid. He attacks Kate and Marla, but Gizmo (tired of being bullied and dressed up like Rambo) confronts Mohawk and kills him with an ignited bottle of white-out. Outside the building, a rainstorm frustrates Clamp's plan as the Gremlins gather in the building's foyer. They sing "New York, New York", while planning mischief. Billy formulates a second plan to kill the Gremlin army: having Mr. Futterman spray the army with water and then releasing the electrical Gremlin, electrocuting and killing all of the army including the Brain Gremlin. Clamp charges in with the police and press, but is so thrilled by the end result that he gives Billy, Katie, Fred and Marla promotions and hires Mr. Katsuji as a cameraman. Forster calls Clamp, explaining he's trapped in a restroom above with the female Gremlin (the only survivor of the army). The female Gremlin approaches Forster in a wedding dress. After many disgusted signs of disinterest, he eventually gives in and realises that his marriage might go well after all. Category:Films and other media Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:English-language films Category:Monster movies Category:1990s Category:Gremlins Films Category:Live-Action films